narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Takeshi Himura
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Yonbi - Son Gōku 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : After the Fourth Shinobi war the peace that was maintained was short lived, Konoha and Iwa began waging a war against eachother which was cut short when Katsuo Senju defeated and captured the Yonbi's Jinchuriki. When they had learned about it the advisers to the hokage began a secret sect under the village, they took shinobi who's chakra resonated well with the Yonbi, while at the same time being skilled in either Fire Release or Earth Release, and bred them. While captive the Yonbi's Host was used for information and secrets about Iwagakure, when the host was near death the order was given to extract the beast from within him, sealing it within the offspring of years of specialized breeding to create the perfect host for the yonbi, Takeshi Himura, the first host of the Yonbi in Konoha. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : Takeshi was bred for to be able to control the beast's power, while in the beginning he had trouble controlling the power as he and Son did not get along. It wasn't until Takeshi failed the chunin exam losing to his rival Kazuma that he realized the flawed systems in the village that governed him. Takeshi soon fell into despair as he had proven to the village that he was strong yet he was not rewarded but instead forced to trail behind his rival, noticing his hosts pain the Bijuu decided to mock Takeshi, though he did not realize that by doing so it would lead to their very first true Bijuu Jinchuriki bonding experience. Both Takeshi and Son had been forced to be test subjects, for Takeshi the leaf had bred him specifically to be a weapon, and Son had been sealed and extracted into many different ninja over the years and used for military power. After realizing that both partners wanted to be free of their chains bound to them by the village, they came to an understanding that they would lend each other strength to destroy the idea that a village can deprive one their natural rights for militaristic gain. Takeshi vowed to become Hokage and change the world while Son vowed to give him the strength to do so. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Takeshi, would at first simply ignore the beast completely, only relying on the Lava Release granted to him, normally using it to create an armor around himself to fight in close range melee, after losing in the chunin exams and finally understanding his beast, Takeshi created a new fighting style that revolved around mixing the unique version two form with the lava release armor, granting Takeshi immense speed, strength and allowing him to burn his victims through touch. While being one of his main forms of combat Takeshi also utilizes the Lava Release to create large appendages shaped like those of Son, which he then uses as extensions of his own body, burning and melting away anything caught in his grasp. Arashigami (talk) 01:21, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision This application was denied specifically due to the fact that question three and four were answered with excessively poor sentence structure, with both being composed of one massive sentence each. This makes them quite difficult to convey their information effectively. This issue will need alleviated before they are reviewed again. -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo]](Come forth and speak) 01:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 02:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications